The present invention relates to a lawn mower having a cutting blade housing supported above the ground by wheels, and a blower case removably connected to one lateral side of the blade housing for blowing grass clippings toward a grass catcher disposed rearwardly of the mower.
In a known lawn mower, the blower case is directly attached to the blade housing. Since the blower case contains a rotary fan for blowing grass clippings, the blower case vibrates during a grass cutting operation. The known construction has the drawback that the blade housing formed of sheet metal may develop cracks due to metal fatigue after a long period of use.
For eliminating this drawback it is conceivable to provide a special, strong frame at the connection between the blade housing and blower case. This measure, however, has the disadvantage of increasing the number of components and unduly complicating the construction.